


I Was Here

by captaincarter01



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincarter01/pseuds/captaincarter01
Summary: I was here.





	I Was Here

 

 When I was hardly breathing, memories was making me staggers. The lies told, the secrets hidden, the dreams never realized.

***

 There are millions of memories in my mind and I didn't know why I remember this one. Maybe because I remember every detail about this moment.

 It felt strange to look at myself and him from far away. Like I was in the someone else's head. When Steve jumped into the bomb I looked at myself.  
 My eyes were explaining everything.

***

 When I turned my head I found myself in a car that still dreams about it.

 ''The right partner.''  
 A smile appeared on my face.

***

 I was looking to myself who came in with a red dress.

 Buck Barnes's struggles to talk with me and the way that looks at each other with Steve.  
 Our eyes were explaining everything.

 ''The right partner.''

***

 I was looking at a couple who kissing in the fast-moving car. That couple was Steve and me but it seemed unreal for me now. But we were there.  
 We were there hale and hearty.  
 

 We were there for the last time together.

***

 I was looking a memory that sees in my dreams- no in my nightmares for years. A dream can't be that painful.

 ''I'd hate to step on your...''  
 ''Steve?''

 While I was looking at a girl who burst into tears I remembered that girl was me.  
 I was there.

***

 I feel a wetness in my cheeks.

***

 While I was feeling slowly take my last breath I turned my head and looked to photographs.  
 I was there.

 When I breathed over, my eyes went black.

 I was here.


End file.
